cloud nine
by modoki c
Summary: De l'alcool, Zack le chauffard, Angeal le vendangeur, Génésis le psychopathe et Cloud la victime... Ou pourquoi faut-il que Génésis change de métier ou aille en prison .
1. Chapter 1

Bon, une nouvelle fic avec (de mon humble point de vue) l'un des couple le plus emmerdant (sur FF7 en tout cas) jamais vu: CloudxGénésis. Je préfère mettre rating T, on ne sait jamais. C'est un UA à tendance schoolfic (seulement pour le premier chapitre, j'ignore si le terme hopitalfic existe)

Les personnages sont quelques peu OOC, mais c'est pour le bien de la fic'

Je préfère prévenir: c'est pas joyeux du tout. Sérieusement, je suis pas très fière de l'avoir écrite, mais j'avais pas le choix. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous dire que FF7 ne m'appartient pas et à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Asuka Tanku qui m'a demandé un fic CloudxGégé à ses risques et périls (le premier qui dit qu'une fic comme celle la n'est pas digne d'être un cadeau d'anniversaire à tout mon soutien).

Et également merci à Chneufleur & Zouzoupette qui ont du supporter la correction de ce chapitre (courage les filles, y'en a encore derrière)

Et avant que j'oublie, j'ai involontairement (et c'est vrai en plus) glissé des phrases qui résume assez bien le deuxième chapitre, si vous avez le courage de les cherchez, ça ressemble un peu à un "où est Charlie". Les phrases qui sont clairement ou implicitement yaoiste ne font pas partie du lot.

* * *

><p>Cloud Nine<p>

Le stylo quitta brusquement la main du professeur et atteint durement le front d'un élève assit dans le fond de la classe, sans que celui n'ai eu le temps d'esquiver le projectile dont-il était la cible.

« Fair, si tu parles encore une fois sans y être autorisé, je te vire de mon cours pour le reste de l'année! Bonne chance pour ton bac après ça.

- Mais madame, je demandais de l'aide à Cloud.

- À ce que je sache, ton camarade ne tient pas la place de professeur ici. La prochaine fois que tu te sentiras l'envie de suivre le cours, ce qui ne devrait pas être particulièrement immédiat, c'est à moi que tu t'adresseras, pas à ton voisin, que tu sembles, d'ailleurs, plus déranger qu'autre chose. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Zack se tassa tout de même un peu plus au fond de sa chaise. Il attendit patiemment que l'enseignante se retourne vers le tableau afin d'y écrire une formule, pour commencer à se balancer. Inclinant lentement son dossier jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur, il fit errer un instant son regard au plafond, avant de finalement le poser sur son voisin de droite.

Penché sur son cahier, Cloud recopiait lentement la formule écrite au tableau, tout en écoutant avec assiduité le professeur expliquer comment et quand l'utiliser. Il levait régulièrement la tête, ce qui donnait un léger mouvement à ses épis blonds. Puis il se replongeait sur ses feuilles et continuait à écrire son cours. Les quelques mèches qui descendaient sur sa nuque était une invitation à lui caresser les cheveux, voir plus. Pour Zack en tout cas.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en pleine médiation. Il se questionnait sur la date de sa transformation en un pervers fini. Il n'avait jamais eu de pensées perverses en observant la nuque d'une fille, alors pourquoi imaginait-il Cloud, les joues rouge et en train de gémir, juste en regardant l'arrière de son cou ? Pas très pratique de tenir une relation amicale avec quelqu'un quand on fantasme sur lui. M'enfin, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il avait déjà tenu bon pendant deux trimestres, alors ce n'était pas trois pauvres petits mois qui allaient effrayer le grand Zack Fair. Après tout, ça ne représentait qu'environ quatre vingt-dix jours, pas de quoi en faire un plat... Oh my god, mais qu'est ce qu'il était sexy quand il se concentrait sur son cahier.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées lubriques, Zack ne réalisa pas immédiatement que quelqu'un l'appelait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reçu un léger coup de coude de la part de Cloud qu'il émergea totalement. Il se rendit alors compte du regard assassin que lui lançait le professeur. Préférant ne pas remettre sur le tapis son « insolence chronique » pour la troisième fois du cours, il remit sa chaise de manière normale et se pencha sur son cahier, subitement intéressé par son cours de mathématiques. Il répondit un vague « désolé madame » lorsqu'il fut menacé des éternelles sentences du corps éducatif, à savoir heures de colle, renvoi (temporaire ou non), venir faire le nettoyage avec l'équipe d'entretien le mercredi après-midi...

De toute manière, il l'aurait son bac, il aurait juste à demander ses notes à son voisin et il réussirait à décrocher une mention très bien. Il avait toujours fait comme ça pour chaque examen, alors en quoi celui-ci serait différent? Il ne travaillait quasiment jamais sérieusement et les rares fois où il l'avait fait, il s'en était tiré avec une note en dessous de la moyenne, alors pourquoi continuait-on de le harceler pour le travail ? Il allait finir par porter plainte auprès d'un avocat.

Décidant de bluffer l'enseignante, qui semblait surveiller de près ses moindres faits et gestes, il se mit à griffonner sur son cahier. Elle tomberait peut-être dans le panneau et le laisserait en paix pour la fin du cours. Dessinant d'abord des monstres aux formes incertaines, sa main prit soudainement une certaine assurance et, sous sa mine, naquirent les formes d'un visage surmonté d'épis, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin afin de s'assurer qu'il ne le regardait pas, il arrondit légèrement la forme des joues, qu'il avait faites trop anguleuses, puis s'attaqua à la coiffure, la rapprochant peu à peu de l'originale. Il effaça quelques mèches, en ajouta un bon nombre, en gomma de nouveau avant de s'estimer satisfait de la magnifique reproduction de la tignasse appartenant à son voisin. Levant son crayon afin d'admirer son œuvre, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Cloud était sans aucun doute la seule chose qu'il était capable de dessiner convenablement. Tous ces autres dessins, portraits ou non, ressemblaient à de gros pâtés hideux. Il creusait vraiment le fond du trou. La seule personne qu'il savait reproduire sur le papier à la perfection était un garçon. Mais bordel, c'était quoi son problème ? Il sortait uniquement avec des filles, pas avec des garçons. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était 100% hétéro. Au début de l'année, il avait juste trouvé Cloud mignon car il ressemblait à une fille, mais de là à fantasmer sur lui, fallait vraiment être barge. De toute façon, ce serait fini dans trois petits mois, plus un examen. Après, le blond continuerait ses études dans une grande école tandis que lui s'inscrirait dans une fac au hasard en attendant une intervention divine qui lui permettrait de trouver un travail pas trop chiant. Et ils ne se verraient plus jamais, alors pas de quoi s'alarmer, il avait déjà connu pire. Maintenant, il devait juste attendre la fin du cours et il passerait un week-end paisible sans penser à son voisin, puis il verrait pour un nouveau moyen de survie lundi matin.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses prières muettes, la cloche retentit, sonnant la fin des cours pour les élèves qui avaient la malchance de finir à 18h le vendredi soir. Fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, Zack se rua hors de la classe, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Cloud le plus vite possible. Courant dans les escaliers au risques de se briser la nuque, il sortit du lycée comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, et aussi à cause de ces [censurés] d'horaires de bus qui les faisaient passer seulement trois minutes après la sonnerie. Il était hors de questions qu'il attende encore une fois pendant une demi-heure le suivant. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait découvert avec horreur que le blond prenait la même ligne que lui. Il avait donc dû parler avec lui pendant une demi-heure, où il avait faillit friser la plus belle et la plus grosse crise de nerf de son existence. Au bout de vingt minutes de conversation, son esprit détournait toutes les paroles de Cloud, même celles sans aucuns sous-entendu. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir le bus apparaître à l'angle de la rue.

Retenant un juron en voyant le bus arriver à l'arrêt, il accéléra sa course, caressant le fol espoir de réussir à monter dedans. Plus que 10 mètres, le bus n'avait pas quitté l'arrêt, « vite, plus vite ». Réussissant à atteindre l'autobus alors que ses portes se fermaient, il tambourina contre ces dernières d'un air suppliant. Le chauffeur, du haut de son siège, lui jeta un regard méprisant, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne rouvrirait pas ses portes. «Espèce de sale petit... » fut la pensée de Zack à l'encontre du conducteur en voyant le car s'éloigner. Il allait devoir supporter Cloud pendant une demi-heure... ou marcher pendant une heure vingt pour rentrer chez lui. L'option numéro 2 lui paraissait assez tentante. Mais à la vue des nuages presque noirs qui s'entassaient dans le ciel, il était sûr de finir trempé avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Certes, tomber malade était une méthode assez efficace pour éviter le blond, mais il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'idée de mourir sur le bord de la route… Pas assez noble et brave pour le héros qu'il était.

Sentant deux bras enserrer sa poitrine, il tenta de se retourner, mais un léger coup placé vicieusement à l'intérieur du genou l'en empêcha.

« Ummm, Zack, ta poitrine est toujours aussi musclée. Un vrai bonheur.

- Cissnei, tu devrais arrêter de faire ça tu sais, fit Zack sur un ton blasé en essayant de décrocher les mains de la jeune fille de son torse.

- Pas drôle. T'es grincheux depuis quelques temps, on n'a plus rien le droit de te faire ou de te dire.

- Laisse-le se complaire dans la souffrance d'être un abruti fini, et aide moi plutôt à porter ces sacs.

- Tseng, dois-je te rappeler les règles de la galanterie, répliqua Cissnei sur un ton froid en lâchant le tee-shirt de Zack et en se tournant vers son ami, qui portait trois sacs qui semblaient faire cinq fois son poids. Un homme bien élevé se doit de porter les affaires d'une dame quand celle-ci lui demande.

- Arrête de sortir cette excuse quand ça t'arrange. D'ailleurs, je me permets de rajouter que l'homme bien élevé peut refuser si la dame qui lui a demandé de porter ses sacs y a mis du plomb. »

Laissant ses amis se disputer quand à la contenance des sacs, Zack se mit à scruter la rue qui permettait aux élèves du lycée d'atteindre l'arrêt. N'y voyant aucune touffe jaune, il espéra pendant un instant que Cloud ne prendrait pas le bus ce jour-là. Aussi fut-il particulièrement déçu, lorsqu'il entendu Cissnei hurler le prénom du blond dans une imitation particulièrement redoutable de voix nasillarde. Apparemment, il avait fait quelques courses (des gâteaux secs si on en croyait l'emballage qui dépassait du sac plastique qu'il tenait dans sa main droite), ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il ne vienne pas de la direction du lycée. Et merde, il était bon pour une demi-heure de parlotte, surtout avec Cissnei qui avait constamment un sujet de conversation. Bon, Cloud s'intéressait d'assez près aux nouvelles politiques et économiques. Avec un peu de chance, s'il décidait de lancer la conversation avec Tseng, cela aurait l'effet non négligeable de faire taire Cissnei, qui détestait ce genre de sujets.

Cloud salua poliment Cissnei et Tseng qui avait entre temps posé les sacs sur le sol et en profitait pour se masser les épaules. Il s'approcha de Zack dont l'expression se trouvait à mi-chemin entre celle d'un désespéré au bord du suicide et un profond dégoût. Bon, il allait vite fait lui rendre ce qu'il avait à lui rendre puis s'éloigner, avant qu'il n'explose en larme dans ses bras ou qu'il lui balance ses quatre vérités.

« Heu... Zack ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- La prof m'a demandé de te rendre ça, marmonna Cloud en sortant un livret de son sac.

- Qu'est ce que..., fit Zack en feuilletant son carnet de correspondance. Raaaah, j'en étais sûr. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour avoir la prof de maths la plus sadique du lycée l'année du bac ?

- Pourquoi tu cris comme un cochon qu'on égorge? Lui demanda Tseng qui avait fini de se faire sermonner par Cissnei.

- La prof de maths m'a collé pour les trois mercredi à venir.

- Pas cool. M'enfin si tu arrêtais de passer ton temps à rien faire, ça se passerait peut être un tout petit peu mieux.

- Je passe pas mon temps à rien faire, c'est de la calomnie!

- Pas vraiment. En fait, je pense qu'il y a plus de dessins que de calculs dans ton cahier, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Cloud.

- Vas-y, enfonce moi Cloud, je te dirais rien.

- Tu vois, on pense tous la même chose. Cissnei aussi, je te parie. Hey Cissnei, toi aussi tu trouves que Zack ne fout rien en cours? Demanda Tseng à la rousse penchée sur son téléphone.

- Ummm, oui sans doute. Grande nouvelle les gars. Reno n'a pas annulé sa fête demain soir. Le bon Dieu a écouté mes prières.

- Appelle-moi Zack. Il a promis à sa mère qu'il rangerait sa chambre?

- Non, ses parents ont un voyage d'affaire de dernière minute. Ils viennent de le prévenir.

- Et Reno vient de réagir, tsssk. Il veut qu'on apporte quelque chose?

- Bah, comme d'hab', vodka et bière.»

Les laissant discuter des différentes marques de boissons qu'ils allaient amener, Cloud s'éloigna du trio et vérifia l'heure sur son portable. 18h25. Contant les vingt-cinq minutes de bus et les cinq minutes de marche à pied qu'il lui faudrait pour rentrer chez lui, il ne serait certainement pas arrivé à l'heure voulue par sa mère et il allait encore se faire engueuler. Priant pour que les examens soient placés deux mois à l'avance pour qu'il puisse quitter au plus vite sa parano de génitrice, il tourna la tête en entendant Tseng l'apostropher.

« Hey, Cloud! Ça te dirais d'y aller avec nous ?

- À la fête de Reno? Pas que ça me déplairait, mais...

- Si c'est ta mère qui t'inquiète, t'as juste à lui mentir, lui fit remarquer Cissnei. Dis lui que tu vas donner des cours de rattrapage à Zack, ça devrait passer.

- Ça pourrait marcher, mais je n'ai pas de voiture, ni de deux roues et Reno habite à deux heures à pied de chez moi.

- Tseng m'emmène, il pourra te prendre au passage.

- Impossible, les enceintes de Reno ne marchent plus, donc je vais être obligé de mettre les miennes sur les places arrière. Zack, tu n'as qu'à le faire.

- Quoi, emmener Cloud ? Vous êtes pas bien. C'est déjà un miracle si j'ai encore mon permis, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir un accident avec Cloud, surtout si c'est pour avoir sa mère sur le dos pour le reste de ma vie.

- T'auras juste à faire un effort pour une fois. Bon vu que le covoiturage est réglé, il faut juste que vous vous arrangiez pour arriver avant 21h30, lui répliqua Cissnei sur un ton sec. Tiens, le bus arrive, c'est pas trop tôt.»

La rousse s'avança sur le trottoir et fit de grands gestes au conducteur pour être sûre que ce dernier s'arrête. Pendant ce temps, Zack cherchait un moyen de faire disparaître Cissnei et Tseng de la circulation… définitivement. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi contrariant.

Le bus étant miraculeusement presque vide, ils réussirent à trouver des sièges qui se faisaient face. Zack, toujours perdu dans ses pensées meurtrières, ne dit rien lorsque Cissnei lui fit remarquer qu'il avait un air de veau lobotomisé. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand elle affirma que son état était dû à une fuite de matière grise de sa boite crânienne.

« Zack, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda la rousse, légèrement inquiète devant l'état second de son ami.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Répondit vaguement Zack, sortant lentement de ses sanglantes rêveries.

- J'en suis sûre, en fait, tu as travaillé en cours et ça a créé un disfonctionnement dans ton cerveau ! Affirma-t-elle sur le ton d'un médecin qui venait de faire une découverte capitale pour la science.

- Je devais vraiment être une pourriture dans mon ancienne vie pour que je sois obligé de te supporter maintenant. T'es vraiment l'un des pires fléaux existants sur Terre.

- Je suis là pour ça voyons. »

Continuant à s'échanger des piques, Zack et Cissnei remarquèrent à peine Tseng lorsque ce dernier quitta son siège et descendit du bus une fois arrivé à son arrêt. Cloud dû donc supporter les pseudo-tirades de haine de ses amis jusqu'à ce que ces derniers descendent ensemble du bus. Ouvrant son paquet de gâteaux sec, Cloud en saisit un et commença à le mâchouiller, attendant avec patience son arrêt.

Faisant tourner ses clés dans la serrure, Zack se surprit à espérer une soudaine maladie pour Cloud. Un truc coriace qui forcerait sa mère à l'envoyer dare-dare en pédiatrie. Ainsi, le blondinet serait (malheureusement) indisponible pour le lendemain soir. Secouant la tête, il tenta d'en sortir l'image de Cloud, seul dans un lit, sans défense et au beau milieu d'un voyage au pays des songes. Le tout dans une position lascive, avec un tee-shirt trop grand qui laissait entrevoir une épaule et un bout de torse.

Sentant une réaction à cette pensée au niveau de son entrejambe, il se frappa violement la tête contre le mur de l'entrée en hurlant « je ne suis pas gay ! ». Heureusement pour lui, ses parents n'étaient pas là et la seule personne à entendre son cri du cœur fut Tamia, son poisson rouge dépressif qui s'était réfugié, dès les premiers beuglements, dans l'épave de bateau qui ornait le fond de son aquarium. Au plus grand dam de Zack, il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours aussi à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et la seule chose qu'il avait récolté était un super mal de crâne.

Suivant l'un des conseils que Reno lui avait donnés sur le sujet, il alluma sa douche au plus froid possible et se plaçant sous le jet d'eau, il ne put se retenir de pousser un glapissement. Il attendit que ses pensées lubriques se calment et une fois cela fait, il se rua hors de la douche et s'ébroua pour faire partir les gouttes d'eau froide de ses cheveux. Se séchant rapidement, il se rhabilla et, traînant des pieds, il alla chercher son sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée, puis, il se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit à son bureau, sortit ses cahiers et commença les exercices qu'il devait faire pour le lundi. Quelques minutes plus tard, son crayon vola à travers la pièce et ricocha contre le mur. Poussant un soupir résigné, il ferma ses affaires de cours et se dit que, de toute manière, Cloud lui passerait ses cahiers, et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à recopier les réponses dans les siens.

Souriant béatement en pensant au blond, il secoua vigoureusement la tête, ne souhaitant pas réitérer l'épisode de la douche froide. Mourir congelé n'était pas non plus digne du héros qu'il était. Il se pencha sur la droite et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit une vieille console qu'il avait achetée pour presque rien il y a trois ans à un étudiant qui revendait tous ses vieux jeux. Une véritable aubaine pour lui. Il y avait mit toute ses économies, mais peu importe, il possédait à présent des jeux introuvables sur le marché, et, mis à part un certain blond, rien d'autre ne pouvait plus le contenter.

« Vous êtes en retard jeune homme ».

Elle le vouvoyait… Mauvais signe, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise journée et qu'il allait encore se payer un sale quart d'heure à cause de dix pauvres minutes de retard. Un autre soir, il se serait certainement défendu et il aurait eu droit à des jérémiades sur son ingratitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait devoir faire profil bas pour qu'elle accepte de le laisser sortir afin qu'il donne son « cours de rattrapage ». Qu'il prononce le mot fête, et il soupçonnait sa mère d'être capable de l'enfermer dans sa chambre et de barricader la porte pour qu'il ne puisse plus en sortir. Il allait devoir y aller en douceur, dans la diplomatie la plus absolue qui soit.

« Je parlais avec la prof de maths et j'ai loupé le premier bus.

- Tu lui parlais ? Pourquoi ? Tu as eu une mauvaise note, c'est ça ? Lui demanda sa mère, d'une voix qui frôlait soudainement l'hystérie.

- Je parlais à la prof de maths, reprit Cloud d'un ton qu'il espérait calme, car elle m'a proposé de donner des cours de rattrapage à un élève de ma classe.

- Des cours de rattrapage. C'est vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle, cette fois, complètement surexcitée. La mère de Cloud faisait partie des mères qui adoraient que leur marmot soit au dessus des autres.

- Oui, je donne le premier après demain. Le seul problème, c'est que la personne à qui je dois le donner habite loin, donc on s'est dit qu'elle pourrait venir me chercher demain soir, comme ça, on pourrait travailler de manière plus optimale dimanche en ne gâchant pas une partie de la matinée.

- Venir te chercher ? Comment ? La mère du blond avait, selon lui, un don pour détecter tout ce qui pouvait l'embêter. Il allait devoir en r ajouter encore plus, et sa mère pouvait refuser si elle flairait le mensonge, art dans lequel elle excellait également.

- En voiture. Il a le permis et son père l'accompagnera pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

- Bon, je vais y réfléchir.

- Merci m'man »

Se retenant de ne pas faire une petite danse de victoire, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle y avait cru ! Lorsque sa mère disait qu'elle y réfléchissait, cela annonçait un oui 100% du temps. Il aurait juste à éviter le coma éthylique et sa mère n'y verrait que du feu.

Envoyant un texto à Zack pour lui confirmer qu'il pouvait venir, il s'affala sur son lit et prenant le paquet de gâteaux du sac plastique qu'il n'avait pas lâché, il en sortit un biscuit qu'il se mit à mâchonner.

Sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche, Zack mit son jeu en pause et se saisit de l'appareil. Il émit un léger grognement en voyant le nom de l'auteur du message. Espérant qu'il s'agisse d'une réponse négative, il marmonna en lisant le texto enthousiaste de son fantasme sur pattes. Il allait vraiment devoir l'emmener. Il se mit soudain à craindre pour la virginité de Cloud. S'il arrivait à se retenir en classe, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire dans l'espace clos que représentait sa voiture. Bon, en se dépêchant (se dépêcher en langage Zack : dépasser toutes les limitations de vitesses de 10 km/h minimum), ils seraient chez Reno en quarante cinq minutes. Il devrait réussir à tenir. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Soupirant, il reposa son portable et redémarra son jeu, bien déterminé à vaincre la tortue élémentaire bicéphale géante qui tenait lieu de boss dans ce donjon [1].

Cloud se rongeait les ongles. Cela faisait quinze minutes que Zack aurait dû être là, et la mère du blond commençait à grommeler sur le non-respect des horaires des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Si son ami ne se dépêchait pas, il allait devoir supporter un nouveau monologue maternel pendant un certain temps, et ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire.

Bondissant de sa chaise en entendant la sonnette, il se rua sur la porte en attrapant sa veste au passage. Il ouvrit et faillit s'étouffer en voyant la manière dont Zack s'était habillé le brun arborait un T-shirt blanc artistiquement déchirés aux endroits « intéressants », et un jean stone orné de chaînes. Si sa mère voyait ça, elle allait sans aucun doute comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Et les retombées sur Cloud risquaient d'être apocalyptiques.

Hurlant un « A demain m'man », Cloud poussa Zack dans les escaliers de l'immeuble et le força à descendre ces derniers en quatrième vitesse. Expliquant la situation à son ami une fois dans le hall, il se mit à espérer que sa mère ne sorte pas sur le minuscule balcon de leur appartement pour le sermonner, auquel cas il était très mal. Mais sa mère ne se montra pas et ils atteignirent la voiture sans encombre. Zack l'invita à monter, et pendant que ce dernier commençait à rouler en dépassant de façon excessive les limitations de vitesse, Cloud se mit à prier pour sa vie.

« Calme toi Zack. Keep cool. Zen. Cloud ne se trouve pas à dix centimètres de toi. Ce n'est qu'une illusion engendrée par ton karma. Zen »

Zack, dont l'état de stress intense ne lui permettait pas une conduite dangereuse, roulait pourtant à 115km/h sur une route de campagne, pendant que Cloud, pour penser à autre chose, lui servait un monologue endiablé sur la lutte des classes, l'un des seuls sujets qui semblait l'empêcher de vomir tripes et boyaux sur le bord de la route.

Voyant le panneau indiquant l'entrée du trou paumé où habitait Reno apparaître à la lumière de ses phares, Zack se retint de pousser un hurlement de joie. Cloud, quand à lui, soupira de soulagement.

Ralentissant quelque peu l'allure, Zack s'engagea habilement dans les rues sinueuses du village et atteint la maison de Reno sans avoir tué personne. Ce dernier les accueillis, une bouteille de bière pas encore décapsulée à la main et les guida jusqu'au salon. Cissnei et Tseng s'y trouvaient déjà, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de terminales du lycée. Se frayant un passage jusqu'à leurs amis, Cloud et Zack saluèrent vaguement les personnes qu'ils connaissaient.

« Alors Zack, c'est un miracle que personne ne soit mort, ironisa Cissnei.

- J'ai roulé un peu vite c'est vrai, mais je te rappelle que **moi**, je sais contrôler une voiture et que je ne l'emboutis dans le premier arbre que je croise.

- Très drôle, lui rétorqua la rousse. Quand tu dis « un peu vite », tu les dépassais de combien les limitations de vitesses ?

- Heu, 10 à15km/h, sauf en présence de radar.

- Ouah ! Cloud on devrait te donner une médaille pour avoir survécu.

- Sérieusement Zack, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas rentrer à cette allure avec le nombre de verres que tu risques de boire ? Lui demanda anxieusement Tseng.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise parfaitement la situation.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur »

Changeant immédiatement le sujet de conversation après la remarque cinglante de Tseng, Cissnei se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de forcer ce dernier à rentrer avec Cloud, et obliger Zack à rester dormir chez Reno pour qu'il la raccompagne le lendemain, une fois qu'il aurait dessaoulé.

Des bouteilles de bière vides trônaient sur la table, Cissnei délirait avec Reno sur les bienfaits de porter des chaussettes tous les jours, Tseng fixait le ciel, adossé à un arbre, une expression bovine sur le visage. Quand à Cloud, son estomac n'avait pas apprécié les diverses expériences alcoolisées de la soirée et forçait son propriétaire à le vider de son contenu dans les toilettes depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Zack, l'esprit embrumé par la bonne dose de boisson qu'il avait ingurgité, se décida soudain à partir, décrétant qu'il ne voulait aucun ennui avec la mère du blond (nda: effectivement, ceci est un argument ridicule, mais Zack est bourré, et moi, j'ai des pages à remplir, alors…). Il trouvait surtout que Cloud était nettement moins attirant lorsqu'il vomissait dans les W-C de Reno. C'était donc le moment propice, puisque son ami ferait sans doute quelques arrêts en route, ce qui aurait pour effet de calmer sa libido.

Traînant le blond jusqu'à sa voiture, il l'installa tant bien que mal sur le siège du passager. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à quitter la cour de la maison de Reno, mais finit par en sortir, et empruntant de nouveau à une vitesse excessive les routes de campagnes, il se mit à espérer que Cloud ne vomisse pas sur ses fauteuils. Heureusement pour lui, son ami ne demanda à s'arrêter qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le gros quartier pavillonnaire qui entourait quasiment toute la ville.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda Zack une fois que Cloud se fut remis sur son siège.

- Un peu. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je bois autant.

- Faut bien un début à-

- Dis moi Zack, tu roules pas un peu trop vite ? L'interrogea le blond en fixant la vitesse qui s'affichait sur le compteur de la voiture.

- Pour un mec bourré, je te trouve bien désagréable, lui répondit Zack en détournant ses yeux de la route pendant quelques instants.

- Zack, tu viens de griller le feu rouge du plus gros carrefour de la ville.

- Relax, y'a personne à droite et-

- ZACK ! À GAUCHE ! »

* * *

><p>[1] : Boss de l'avant dernier donjon dans The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (sachant que je ne considère pas le combat contre ce gros porc bleu de Ganon comme étant un donjon)<p>

Et voila, tu me détestes Asuka ? Si oui, range ta batte, ça va empirer dans les prochains chapitres. Si non, c'est bien, ça me laisse une échéance de survie.

Et ne t'inquiète pas, Gégé, va pas tarder à arriver.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : modoki c

Disclaimer : À mon plus grand regret, Square Enix possède tout ce beau monde.

Un grand merci à Chneufleur et Zouzoupette pour la correction (mais que ferais-je sans vous ?)

Note : Death caracter dans ce chapitre (mais c'est « juste » une annonce)

* * *

><p>Le silence qui régnait dans le salon fut brisé par la sonnerie aiguë du téléphone fixe. Le son continua encore quelques instants, puis, une femme blonde à l'air ensommeillé se saisit du combiné en grommelant contre l'imbécile qui osait la réveiller à cette heure-là. Elle salua assez peu poliment son interlocuteur, et, une fois que celui-ci se fut présenté et l'ait informé des raisons de son appel, lui rétorqua qu'elle trouvait sa blague d'assez mauvais goût, surtout à cette heure-ci. La personne à l'autre bout du fil rajouta quelque chose, et la femme pâlit. Son comportement changea brusquement, et, tremblant de tout son corps, elle demanda si elle pouvait venir immédiatement. Recevant une réponse positive, elle se rua dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler des vêtements plus décents qu'une simple chemise de nuit.<p>

Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir. Elle attrapa son ses clés de voiture, ne prit pas le temps de fermer sa porte à clé et courut à s'en exploser les poumons jusqu'au parking sous-terrain de l'immeuble.

Les rues, vides d'automobilistes à cette heure, permettaient une conduite fluide et légèrement plus rapide qu'habituellement. Ainsi, et à son plus grand soulagement, la femme atteint sa destination en seulement quelques minutes. Elle se gara le plus près possible de l'entrée du bâtiment, et se rua dans le hall.

* * *

><p>L'homme qui lui faisait face lui inspirait tout sauf la confiance. Malingre, le teint blafard, une tête qui donnait l'impression que l'on observait un rongeur particulièrement sournois… Non, elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Mais pour le moment, il lui expliquait l'état médical de son fils, aussi, elle se devait de retenir son animosité.<p>

Elle avait débarqué comme une furie dans le hall des urgences et avait failli arracher la tête de l'interne qui lui avait appris que sa précieuse progéniture ne se trouvait pas là. Elle s'était ressaisie quand il lui avait annoncé que son fils avait été transféré en pédiatrie. La femme avait alors suivit au pas de course les indications données par le futur médecin pour rejoindre le service pédiatrique. Elle y était tombée nez à nez avec le docteur antipathique qui lui avait annoncé de sa voix trainante qu'il l'attendait, et s'il elle voulait bien le suivre dans le bureau de son collègue. Car non, il n'était pas pédiatre mais généraliste. Le chef du service de pédiatrie étant, selon le rongeur, un fainéant fini qui demandait à ses collaborateurs de le remplacer dès qu'une difficulté familiale venait frapper. Il avait déversé sa bile jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte où il était inscrit sur une plaque : Dr. Rhaspodos.

Ils s'étaient installés et il avait commencé à lui expliquer l'état de son fils : blessures légère, il n'avait pas prit la voiture de plein fouet, contrairement à son camarade, toujours au bloc opératoire des urgences. Il avait reçu un bon coup à la tête, mais rien d'alarmant, il devait se réveiller sous peu. Elle n'était pour autant pas autorisée à le voir, il fallait qu'elle revienne quelques heures plus tard.

Ce qu'elle fit. Une infirmière la guida jusqu'à la chambre de son fils qui, d'après la femme, s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, mais s'était vite rendormi. Elle la laissa seule dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par le soleil qui filtrait à travers les stries des volets baissés.

Son fils dormait paisiblement dans le lit, une perfusion à son bras gauche et des quelques pansements sur le visage. Elle prit place sur l'unique tabouret se trouvant à côté du lit, et, dans un élan de détresse, saisit-la main de l'adolescent. Pour la première fois depuis que l'hôpital l'avait contactée, Mme. Strife laissa couler ses larmes.

* * *

><p>« Je le savais que c'était une idée à la con. Mais non, on ne m'écoute jamais, après tout, qui se donnerait la peine d'écouter une fi- -Tais-toi Cissnei. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ce serait trop te demander que de te la fermer ? La supplia Tseng. -… -Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué. -Tu m'emmerdes. Je vais m'en griller une dehors, répliqua-t-elle rageusement »<p>

Se levant de sa chaise, la rousse traversa le hall du bâtiment et, une fois dehors, s'assis sur l'herbe. Elle fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sorti un paquet de cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet rouge transparent. Elle alluma sa cigarette et inspira une première bouffée. Elle se détendit immédiatement, et recracha la fumée. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et, portant ses yeux sur le ciel, repensa aux évènements de la journée.

S'étant couchée relativement tard la veille, elle avait très vite abandonné l'idée de suivre le monologue enflammé du professeur de philosophie. Après vingt longues minutes de cours, un vieil homme dont l'apparence physique n'était pas le point fort et qui semblait être la proie d'une douce démence, entra dans la salle de classe. Immédiatement, le silence s'était fait et le l'enseignant avait baragouiné une vague salutation. Cissnei était sûre de l'avoir déjà croisé, mais impossible de dire où exactement. L'homme s'était tourné vers les élèves et avait demandé à Tseng et à la rousse de le suivre. Ils avaient remis leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et suivirent le « au minimum et de l'intrompable point de vue de Cissnei » septuagénaire dans les couloirs.

Après cinq minutes de marche, ils étaient arrivés devant une porte où un panneau indiquait « chef d'établissement ». « Effectivement, avait pensé Cissnei, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part ». Entrant dans le bureau, le directeur les avait invités à prendre place en désignant les sièges face au bureau, qu'il contourna pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

Cissnei, tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise en plastique usé, avait remarqué que l'expression de Tseng était plus grave que d'habitude. Elle qui n'avait jamais cru ça possible… Reportant son attention sur le directeur lorsque celui-ci avait toussoté, elle avait aperçu un dossier sur le bureau. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'y lire à l'envers l'acronyme C.H.U, juste avant que le « septuagénaire » n'ouvre le dit dossier. Il y avait pris la première feuille et avait commencé à la lire.

Au début, elle avait cru à blague. Une très mauvaise blague. Elle s'était tournée vers Tseng afin qu'il lui confirme l'idée du canular, elle s'était retenue de pousser un couinement apeuré. Habituellement, son ami lui faisait penser à quelqu'un de sérieux, au tempérament calme et maîtrisant une bonne partie de ses émotions, mais qui restait quelqu'un d'ouvert et très agréable. Un être solide qui aidait ses amis dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais là, c'était un Tseng dont elle n'avait jamais eu idée qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression de fureur chez quelqu'un. Sur l'instant, il lui avait semblé que le Tseng calme et serviable n'avait jamais existé. Elle avait toujours su comment réagir face à son ami, mais cette fois, elle se savait incapable de quoi que ce soit face à cette masse de colère, de haine et également, de tristesse, qu'elle avait su présente chez Tseng à ce moment, mais qui était invisible sur ses traits.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le directeur avait fini de parler et qu'il attendait une quelconque réaction de leurs parts.

Soudainement, Tseng s'était levé et était sorti de la pièce, menaçant de faire sortir la porte de ses gonds en la fermants. Cissnei s'était ratatinée sur son siège et avait poussé un long gémissement d'animal blessé.

Ils n'étaient pas retournés en cours. Cissnei avait ravalé ses larmes, avait quitté le bureau et avait retrouvé Tseng à la sortie de l'établissement. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et l'avait laissé pleurer sans rien dire. Une fois qu'elle s'était calmée, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'hôpital, Tseng ayant refusé de croire le directeur.

La secrétaire qui se trouvait à l'accueil de la pédiatrie avait cru voir sa dernière heure arriver lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir Cloud. Heureusement pour elle, Cissnei avait retenu Tseng quand ce dernier avait commencé à la menacer. La rousse avait réussi à l'assoire sur une chaise et avait essayé de le calmer.

« Tsssk, et c'est en m'envoyant chier qu'il me remercie. C'est beau la virilité masculine. Virilité… mon cul oui. Juste une stupidité commune à l'espèce » grommela Cissnei en écrasant son mégot à terre. Elle sorti son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. Elle commença à se lever lorsque la voix de Tseng sortie de l'appareil.

« Quoi ? Grogna-t-il

- Dans la joie et la bonne humeur mon ami. J'ai la flemme de re-rentrer dans le bâtiment. Ramène-toi, ils ne vont pas nous laisser le voir, et je doute que tu souhaites faire un tour à la morgue. Et ce n'est pas en restant ici et en entamant une grève de la faim qu'ils vont te laisser rentrer dans le service.

- Je crois que je vais quand même rester. Vas-y si tu veux, je rentrerais plus tard.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

- Vas-y je te dis.

- Comme tu veux. À demain.

- Mmm… »

Elle raccrocha et s'éloigna lentement du bâtiment. Elle avait à peine fait quelques mètres qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une course effrénée dans son dos, accompagnée d'un « Mlle, attendez moi s'il vous plait ». Elle se retourna et vis un médecin, si on croyait la blouse blanche de l'homme, courir comme un dératé vers elle. Elle croisa les bras les bras et attendis que mr. blouse blanche s'arrête à son niveau. Elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur et demanda sur un ton particulièrement sec ce qu'il voulait au praticien. « Il faut que je me calme, pensa-t-elle, il n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas de sa faute si ces deux crétins sont ici ».

« Excusez-moi, c'est votre ami qui pensait que vous seriez heureuse d'entendre la nouvelle, alors il m'a demandé si cela ne me gênait pas, de vous avertir.

- Tseng ? Il pouvait pas m'appeler ce fainéant ? M'enfin, de qu'elle nouvelle vous parlez exactement ?

- La secrétaire s'est trompée de dossier. Votre ami est en état de recevoir des visiteurs.

- C'est vrai ?

- Euh… oui »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Cissnei. Elle contourna son interlocuteur et se mis à courir comme une démente vers le bâtiment du service de pédiatrie. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna et mis ses mains en porte-voix

« Au fait, merci beaucoup. Désolée de vous avoir dérangée, cria-t-elle au médecin.

- Aucun problème, je viens de finir ma journée.

- Ha… Merci quand même ».

Entrant dans le bâtiment, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à repérer Tseng qui trépignait d'impatience à côté des machines à café. Elle se précipita vers lui et ralentit l'allure en arrivant à sa hauteur. Son ami avait un sourire béat sur le visage. Il lui grommela un numéro. « Probablement celui de la chambre de Cloud », pensa la rousse. Elle saisit le bras de Tseng, et, suivant les panneaux, arriva enfin devant la chambre de Cloud. Elle toqua doucement et poussa la porte en entendant un « oui » jovial.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le blond, allongé dans son lit et relié à une perfusion, puis, donnant un coup dans les côtes de Tseng pour qu'il sorte de son état second, elle offrit un sourire rayonnant à Cloud.

« -Hey, tu vas bien ?

- Plutôt oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête et quelques égratignures. Je m'en suis assez bien sorti.

- C'est… c'est chouette, lui répondit Cissnei d'une voix tremblante.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit le blond

- Non, tout vas bien, répondit précipitamment Tseng. Ils t'ont donné une date pour ta sortie ou pas ?

- Pas encore, mais je sais que je sors avant samedi.

- Une semaine de cours à ne rien faire. Mon ami, je te plains d'être ici, déclama dramatiquement Cissnei.

- Je préfèrerais être en cours. À part dormir, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici.

- Arrête avec ce ton blasé. Je te rappelle que tu n'es ici que depuis deux jours, grommela Tseng.

- Si on ne peut plus rien dire ! Raah, je m'ennuie tellement. Si seulement ce boulet de Zack était là… Tiens, d'ailleurs, il est où ? J'ai demandé à une infirmière, mais elle m'a juste répondu qu'il n'était pas dans le service. »

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un silence de plomb. Cissnei blanchit et Tseng serra les dents. La rousse se détourna, et alors, qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce, s'adressa aux garçons d'une voix tremblante :

« Je… je vais chercher des boissons. Elle quitta la chambre et ferma la porte avec un peu trop d'ardeur.

- Elle va bien ? Demanda Cloud

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. En fait, il s'agit de Zack, lui répondit Tseng d'une voix tendue.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Eh bien, il…

- J'espère qu'il va bien. La voiture nous a percutés sur le côté du conducteur. Il doit avoir pleins de trucs cassés.

- En fait…

- Rassure-moi, il est sous anti-inflammatoire au moins ?

- Dans son état, il n'en a pas vraiment besoin, ricana nerveusement Tseng, dégouté par la réponse qu'il venait de donner au blond.

- Non, ne me dis pas que… Raah, je la savais! Ce type a toujours eu une chance monstrueuse. Il s'en est sorti indemne et là, il doit être en train de faire son Zack quelque part.

- Écoute Cloud, je ne sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer.

- Tu me fais peur.

- Il s'est pris la voiture de plein fouet. Les urgentistes ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais… il n'a pas survécu à l'accident.

- Haha, c'est dingue Tseng, tu devrais prendre des cours de théâtre. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment failli marcher. Donc, sérieusement, il est où ?

- Je déconne pas Cloud. Il est vraiment mort ! »

Tseng avait presque craché sa dernière phrase. Il le regretta en voyant son ami pâlir tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la situation, tenter de balbutier quelques mots, prendre sa tête entre ses mains et se mettre à hurler comme un dément.

Tseng n'avait jamais vu ça. Cloud s'était replié sur lui-même et criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Des larmes avaient déjà commencé à tracer leurs chemins sur les joues du blond. Tseng recula en titubant sur quelques pas, puis se rua, horrifié, hors de la chambre. Il évita de justesse une collision avec une infirmière qui avait été alertée par les hurlements. Elle était suivit de près par un jeune médecin qui semblait prêt à sauver l'humanité souffrante par sa seule volonté. Ils ne lui accordèrent pas un seul regard, et avec un calme qui contrastait brutalement avec sa précipitation précédente, le praticien referma la chambre du blond.

Se contentant de regarder le couloir avec un air interdit sur le visage, Tseng entendit à peine Cissnei arriver dans son dos et lui demander ce qu'il se passait. La vision de Cloud se pelotonnant sur lui-même et commençant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps se rejouait sans cesses dans son esprit. Ce ne fut que lorsque la rousse lui secoua violement l'épaule qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité.

« Je répète donc, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Comment ça « pas sûr » ? Tu viens de sortir en courant de la chambre de Cloud et ce dernier hurle comme si on venait de lui arracher un membre. J'ai beau être une fille à caractère méfiant, là, y'a vraiment un truc qui cloche.

- Et bien, il a vraiment voulu savoir à propos de Zack et…

- Me dis pas que… Putain, mais t'es vraiment trop con ! Elle s'arrête où ta connerie exactement ? Hurla la rousse avant de baisser d'un ton en se souvenant qu'elle était dans un hôpital. Tu croyais franchement qu'il allait encaisser sans broncher ? Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Tu pouvais pas réfléchir trente secondes avant de l'ouvrir ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il-

- Bah non tu ne pensais pas ! Ça ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit que peut-être, du fait qu'il s'en soit miraculeusement sorti, Cloud le prendrait très mal ? Persiffla Cissnei.

-Je-

- Ferme là. Juste, ferme là, ok ?»

Tseng ne cherchas pas à continuer le dialogue. Il connaissait Cissnei et il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter l'affrontement lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. De plus, il savait qu'il avait tort. Il baissa les yeux et laissa la rousse le contourner et aller ouvrir la porte qui menait au hall du service.

Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler dans son dos. Il se retourna et se rendis compte que le jeune médecin l'observait étrangement. Lorsque le praticien lui demanda la raison de la crise du blond, Tseng lui servit une réponse à moitié vraie qui le dégouta : « Nous parlions de Zack, son ami qui se trouvait avec lui lors de l'accident lorsqu'il a commencé à… hurler ». Son interlocuteur se contenta de hocher la tête, puis l'informa que les visites de Cloud seraient impossibles pendant un certain temps. Il le contourna sans plus lui accorder d'attention. L'infirmière sortie de la chambre du blond. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Tseng se rendit compte que le blond avait cessé de hurler.

Ce silence soudain lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue et il se sentit soudain très mal. S'accrochant au peu de fierté qui lui restait, selon lui, il ne se rua pas hors de l'hôpital mais le quitta en marchant normalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer, pas maintenant. Il le ferait plus tard.

* * *

><p>La mère de Cloud revint le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre qu'occupait son fils, elle fut surprise de n'y trouver personne. Légèrement inquiète, elle s'informa auprès d'une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir. Cette dernière lui appris que le blond subissait actuellement des examens, mais qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Franchement inquiète sur le coup, Mme. Strife se rendit au pas de charge dans le bureau où elle avait rencontré le généraliste juste après l'incident de voiture. Elle y trouva un autre docteur, beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup plus énergique que son collègue à tête de rongeur. Elle toussa pour annoncer sa présence, le jeune médecin étant en train de lire un dossier :<p>

« Oui bonjour, Mme…

- Strife. Mme. Strife. Je suis la mère de Cloud.

- Ah oui, vous vouliez le voir ?

- C'est cela. Mais on m'a dit qu'il était au beau milieu d'examens, répondit-elle d'un ton particulièrement froid.

- C'est le cas. En fait, hier après-midi, votre fils a été victime d'une violente crise de stress suite à une discussion. Nous avons été obligés de lui administrer des sédatifs. Il aurait normalement dû se réveiller ce matin, mais…

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vos saloperies ont causées des problèmes de santé à mon fils ? Murmura presque la mère de Cloud sur un ton qui promettait un massacre en cas de réponse positive.

- Absolument pas, lui répondit le médecin sur un ton tranquille pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Les effets de ce sédatif ne durent que quelques heures et ils ne sont pas très puissants.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Jusqu'à la fin des examens, nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des hypothèses, mais, mon collègue et moi-même pensons que votre fils subit actuellement un coma post-traumatique. »

* * *

><p>Bon, je me hais pour avoir écrit ce chapitre sadique et je suis sincèrement désolée de faire ça pour une fic' d'anniversaire, mais à part du dramatique partout, je vois mal comment peut se dérouler une histoire avec Génésis dedans (non Chneufleur, il ne s'agit pas là d'un défi, je sais ce dont tu es capable). Mis à part ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je sais, on ne voit toujours pas gégé, mais ne vous affolez pas, il arrive dans le prochain chapitre, qui, normalement, devrait être là à la mi-décembre au train où vont les choses. Mais une rencontre tragique avec la fainéantise n'étant pas impossible… je ne promets rien.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin, ce foutu 3ème chapitre est fini ! Je n'en pouvais plus, il me sortait par les yeux. Petite explication : j'ai passé au moins 2 mois à écrire sur un personnage que je trouve tordu, psychopathe et que je soupçonne d'avoir des mœurs plus que discutables. Donc oui, vous l'aurez compris, Génésis fait son apparition, je n'ai pas fait de publicité mensongère dans le chapitre précédent.

**Important : **- Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Gégé, ce qui peut se ressentir dans le chapitre. Donc ne vous affolez pas si vous le trouvez trop OOC, c'est juste mon animosité qui ressort (et c'est aussi pour le bien de la fiction, mais bon, ça c'est plus accessoire).

- Comme mes deux béta-reader (merci à Chneufleur et Zouzoupette pour la correction et l'aide apportée) me l'ont fait remarquer (enfin, surtout une), ce chapitre ne respire pas la joie de vivre. Mais alors pas du tout. Donc voilà, vous êtes prévenu.

Asuka, par pitié, évite de prendre ce chapitre trop mal, je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que je n'étais pas très portée sur le GénésisxCloud (note le bel euphémisme).

Si le début du chapitre peut paraître étrange, c'est normal : je me suis toujours demandée à quoi ressemblaient nos sympathiques (ou pas) héros de jeux vidéo. J'ai donc voulu faire un Génésis plus humain que celui que l'on trouve dans Crisis Core, mais je crois que j'ai abusé, résultat, il a une vie bien pourrie. Je m'excuse donc d'avance aux fans de Génésis qui lisent cette fiction.

Dernière précision : ayant la flemme de me retaper tout Crisis Core pour retrouver toutes les répliques de Loveless, vous ne trouverez dans cette fiction aucune réplique de cette pièce de théâtre. En revanche, les passages en italiques sont des _citations_ de deux pièces : Ubu Roi, de Jarry et Macbeth, de Shakespeare, étant donné que Génésis qui ne déclame pas des répliques de théâtre, ce n'est pas Génésis.

* * *

><p>Le radio réveil s'activa, au plus grand dam de son propriétaire, pour la 3ème fois de la matinée : il allait être en retard. Sortant la main de sous sa couette, Génésis tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour trouver son réveil, et non accessoirement, monter le volume. La suite pour violoncelle de Jean Sébastien Bach se rependit dans la pièce. Il soupira, un sourire béat sur le visage. La musique savante était vraiment l'une des plus belles choses que l'Homme ait jamais inventées. Ça ne valait pas le théâtre certes, mais elle possédait un certain attrait qui était loin d'être négligeable.<p>

Il repoussa sa couette et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il secoua la tête et se leva lentement. La fraicheur de la pièce le frappa. Il fallait qu'il arrête de dormir uniquement en pantalon. Il fit quelques pas et passa sous l'alcôve qui séparait sa chambre de sa salle de bain. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, il s'avança vers l'évier. Plaçant la tête sous le robinet, il tourna le bouton d'eau froide au maximum. Le jet heurta le haut de son crâne et eu l'effet désiré. Toutes ses envies de retourner au lit pour y gagner cinq minutes de sommeil s'effacèrent instantanément. Éteignant l'eau, il releva la tête et se saisit d'une serviette gisant sur le bord de l'évier. Il s'essuya brièvement la tête et lâcha négligemment la serviette au sol. Il sortit de la salle de bain par la porte menant au salon. Il posa la main sur le mur de droite et, après quelques tâtonnements, fini par trouver l'interrupteur.

La pièce s'illumina et la soudaine clarté lui fit cligner des yeux. Il se dirigea vers le plan de travail se trouvant sur sa gauche et se saisit de l'antique cafetière qui, si l'on oubliait la pile de vaisselle (plus ou moins sale) qui occupait l'évier, trônait en seule maître sur le meuble. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'objet, un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Il restait un fond du café qu'il avait préparé la veille au soir, il aurait sa dose avant d'aller travailler. Il la posa sur la gazinière qu'il ne réussit à allumer qu'après avoir utilisé trois allumettes. Laissant le café se réchauffer tranquillement, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui occupait une bonne moitié des murs de la pièce, mais dont la capacité était apparemment insuffisante aux vues des piles de livres éparpillés un peu partout. Passant son doigt sur les reliures plus ou moins abimées, il s'arrêta lorsque ce dernier buta contre un volumineux dossier. Le sortant de l'étagère, il l'ouvrit et stoppa son regard sur la phrase « Instance de divorce » écrite en gras en haut de la première page.

Soupirant de contentement, il lâcha le dossier qui atterri dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Cela faisait quelques mois que sa femme avait demandé le divorce et depuis, elle récupérait tout ce qu'il lui était possible de récupérer, soit à peu près tout, l'appartement dans lequel ils vivaient lui appartenant. Ironiquement, elle le lui avait laissé, prétextant qu'elle refusait de vivre dans un lieu où il avait habité. Heureusement pour lui, il travaillait avec des infirmières et des internes calmes (du moins, pour les représentantes du sexe féminin), sinon, il aurait probablement commencé à penser que les femmes étaient toutes hystériques.

Se servant son café, et ayant le sentiment que la journée allait être longue, il prit le temps de le déguster. Une fois sa boisson finie, il posa son regard sur son téléphone portable. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas sonné, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait en retard. Se saisissant d'une cuillère qui trainait sur le plan de travail, il ouvrit son réfrigérateur miniature et en sortit un yaourt blanc qu'il avala en quelques secondes.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla rapidement. Il saisit sa blouse qui trainait sur le sol et la cala sous son bras. Il se dépêcha de quitter l'appartement, prenant ses clés et son portable au passage. Il trouverait bien cinq minutes pour se doucher ce midi.

Sur le palier, il ôta le verrou de l'antivol de son vélo, qu'il avait attaché à la rampe la veille. Il attacha sa blouse sur le porte bagage grâce à des bouts de ficelles et, attrapant la bicyclette par le cadran et descendit lentement les trois étages qui le séparaient du rez-de chaussez.

Une fois dehors, il enfourcha son vélo et se mit à pédaler en direction de l'hôpital. Après une semaine de congé gracieusement offerte [1] par le directeur pour qu'il se « repose suite à un divorce compliqué », il n'était pas mécontent de retourner au travail. Ne rien faire de la journée avait, chez lui, tendance à créer une forte sensation de mélancolie dont il avait du mal à se défaire. Il avait eu beau relire tous les livres se trouvant dans sa bibliothèque, il s'était sentit oppressé par la solitude et par l'envie de s'occuper de ses patients.

Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la route. À cinq minutes à pied de l'hôpital, il s'arrêta et accrocha son vélo à un grillage. Il enfila sa blouse et endossa l'aura charismatique qu'une majorité de personnes connaissait. Il redressa les épaules et se composa une expression supérieure sur le visage. Il prit un pas assuré et ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Suivant le chemin qu'il empruntait habituellement, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un large sourire en arrivant devant le bâtiment du service de pédiatrie.

Saluant d'un vague signe de tête les secrétaires de l'accueil, il se demanda comment ses confrères s'étaient arrangés pour tenir le service pendant la semaine. Il espérait juste ne pas trouver une pile de dossiers incomplets sur son bureau. En poussant la porte de ce dernier, il eut la surprise d'y trouver une infirmière qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Elle redressa la tête en s'apercevant de sa présence et se saisit d'un dossier qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle. Elle le lui tendit en l'informant qu'il s'agissait du dossier médical du seul nouveau patient de la semaine : un adolescent répondant au nom de Cloud Strife, présent à l'hôpital suite à un accident de voiture. Elle sortit, le laissant seul face à son bureau… couvert de papiers administratifs et de courriers. Il aurait pu se sentir las et fatigué par la matinée qui semblait l'attendre, mais il était au-dessus de tout ça. Aussi se contenta-t-il de regarder dans quel chambre se trouvait le nouveau patient, bien décidé à lui payer une petite visite. Il lirait le reste du dossier en chemin.

Arrivé devant la porte désirée, il était sûr d'une chose : se trouvant dans un coma post-traumatique dû à une crise nerveuse, ce patient ne lui causerait aucuns ennuis sur le plan disciplinaire. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, il ne recevrait aucune réponse, et ouvrit la porte.

La silhouette allongée dans le lit et reliée à plusieurs perfusions semblait dormir paisiblement, « pour une durée indéterminée » ne put s'empêcher de penser Génésis. Suite à une affaire le touchant personnellement, et malgré le fait d'avoir juré sur le serment d'Hippocrate[2], il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas juger péjorativement les jeunes qui atterrissaient dans son service suite à un accident de voiture.

Il s'approcha du lit afin de vérifier l'état des perfusions. Selon le dossier, elles avaient été changées le matin même, mais le pire était toujours certain.

« _Ventrebleu _» murmura-t-il, choqué par le garçon.

Il trouvait le blond… parfait. Les veines bleues qui serpentaient sous la peau pale lui faisaient penser à ses anciens TP où il manipulait du sulfate de cuivre [3]. Les mouvements serpentins des vaisseaux sanguins lui remémoraient les racines d'un jeune saule pleureur qui avait été arraché du sol par la tempête. Sa pomme d'adam présentait de grandes ressemblances avec les dunes qui, lorsque les vents du désert, donnent l'impression de danser avec la mort. Ses clavicules semblaient avoir été ciselées par la main d'un sculpteur maudit et le sparadrap retenant la perfusion mariait harmonieusement sa forme et sa couleur à la peau de l'adolescent. [4]

Génésis semblait avoir tout oublié, jusqu'à son propre nom. Il était toujours en état de choc lorsqu'une infirmière entra après avoir timidement toqué à la porte.

« Excusez-moi, on vous demande à l'accueil et l'on n'arrive pas à vous joindre sur votre bip [**NDA** : non, ceci n'est pas un mot censuré. Les portables étant interdits dans les enceintes des hôpitaux, le personnel hospitalier possède une sorte d'équivalence qui s'appelle un bip].

- _Voilà un triste spectacle_

- Je vous demande pardon ? Ah, le patient ? Le pauvre, il est dans cet état depuis qu'on lui a annoncé la mort d'un de ses amis.

- _Ô __horreur ! Horreur ! Horreur ! Il n'est ni langue ni cœur qui puisse te concevoir ou te nommer_

- Si vous le dites. Vous pourriez descendre s'il vous plait ? Le parent à l'accueil avait l'air assez remonté.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Lui demanda Génésis, les yeux toujours rivés sur Cloud.

- Le père de Kunsel, le primaire dont l'état s'est aggravé à cause du retard qu'a pris son opération.

- Ah oui, le clown triste. Tsssk, je plaindrais presque ce pauvre gosse pour avoir un père pareil.

- Heu…

- Mais je m'égare, là n'est pas la question, décréta Génésis en détournant à regret son regard de Cloud et en quittant la pièce, laissant l'infirmière seule avec ses interrogations sur la santé mentale de son supérieur. »

Génésis se rendit à pas mesuré jusqu'à l'accueil, ne souhaitant pas arriver trop rapidement. Il avait toujours trouvé que quelqu'un d'énervé avait moins facilement le dernier mot que quelqu'un de calme et reposé. Arrivé à sa destination, il comprit que l'infirmière qui l'avait prévenue devait être très douée dans l'utilisation des euphémismes. Au moment où l'homme qui l'attendait l'aperçus, il se rua sur lui en menaçant de lui arracher les cervicales. Génésis sourit ironiquement et attendis que son assaillant arrive devant lui. À ce moment, il tendit son bras dans un geste vif et gracieux. Il ricana intérieurement en entendant ses os craquer lorsque son poing percuta l'estomac de son agresseur. L'homme s'effondra, le souffle coupé.

« Je vous prierais de ne pas hurler dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, murmura Génésis d'un ton supérieur. Puis se tournant vers la secrétaire de l'accueil, il ajouta : Pourriez-vous appeler les agents du service de sécurité afin qu'ils nous débarrassent de cet énergumène, s'il vous plait ? Insistez s'il le faut, il est encore trop tôt pour qu'ils soient aux prises avec les alcooliques des urgences »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il sentit une main agripper le bas de sa blouse. Il se retourna et offrit un regard glacial à l'homme gisant sur le sol.

« Il serait dans votre intérêt de lâcher ma blouse, conseilla Génésis d'un ton sec. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un regard hargneux.

- Heureusement pour vous, je n'ai nullement le droit de blesser volontairement une personne dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, à moins d'un cas de légitime défense. Maintenant, si vous refusez toujours de lâcher ma blouse, je peux toujours vous décrire tous les examens très déplaisant que votre fils devra subir dans les prochaines semaines si je ne remonte pas changer sa perfusion immédiatement. »

La menace eu l'effet escompté. Sa blouse libérée, Génésis quitta l'accueil et retourna dans son bureau. Il avait plus important à gérer qu'un père hystérique qui préférait s'attaquer à un médecin plutôt que d'aller voir son fils. Jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux aux divers papiers qui encombraient son plan de travail, il se saisit du plus proche et s'asseyant sur sa chaise, le lu distraitement.

Il évita volontairement un mot sur trois, espérant que finir sa paperasse plus tôt lui permettrait de faire des visites plus longue et par conséquent, de rester plus longtemps dans la chambre d'un certain blond. Signant comme un automate tous les papiers qui requéraient une autorisation du médecin, à savoir lui, il ne prenait même plus la peine de lire les autres papiers. Finissant ainsi son courrier en temps record, il contint son impatiente et sortit calmement de son bureau, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Cloud. Il avait presque atteint son but lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage jovial de l'un de ses confrère.

« Salut Génésis. Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es remis de ton divorce ?

- Oui, ça va, répondis froidement l'intéressé.

- Houlà, t'es de bonne humeur ce matin. En même temps, tu devais avoir la blinde de paperasse. J'ai essayé de t'en laisser le moins possible, mais une bonne partie requérait ta signature, alors…

- Je les ai signés

- En moins d'une matinée ? Génésis, je te voue un culte, affirma le jeune médecin sur un ton grave. Ah, au fait, le directeur. Il a essayé de te joindre sur ton bip mais il n'a pas réussi.

- J'étais sur le point de visiter les patients, et comme je ne voulais pas être dérangé, je l'avais éteint. Le ton de Génésis n'exprimait aucuns regrets, ce qui frappa son confrère.

- Il veut te voir maintenant et je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ton « je l'avais éteint ». Tu es un docteur travaillant pour l'hôpital et une urgence peut survenir à tout instant, il me semble que tu es assez bien placé pour savoir ça. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, quand tu avais laissé ton bip dans ton bureau pour aller manger ? »

Génésis, fermant doucement les yeux, dû employer des trésors d'auto-persuasion pour ne pas envoyer son collègue dans le mur. Oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle cet épisode de sa vie. Il se contenta donc de massacrer l'autre médecin du regard et quitta le service d'un pas rageur. Le directeur voulait probablement lui poser des questions sur son divorce. Mais pourquoi, au grand pourquoi tout le monde devait se sentir obligé de lui demander s'il allait bien ? Sa femme l'avait quitté, point. Il s'en sortirait même mieux sans elle. Ce fut donc passablement énervé qu'il entra sans s'annoncer dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

><p>« Heureux sont ceux qui ne sont pas ennuyés par leurs supérieurs ou par leurs connaissances » fulmina Génésis en sortant de son rendez-vous, où il avait dû répondre à un festival de questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres sur son divorce. « Ou en tout cas qui n'ont pas conscience de l'être », ajouta-t-il lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers le petit comateux blond, innocent et sans défense. Il revoyait le réseau de veine serpenter sous la peau blafarde, le mouvement régulier du torse,…<p>

Inconscient de la tête de zombi qu'il affichait, Génésis se dirigea comme un automate vers la chambre de Cloud. Il y prit la seule chaise qui s'y trouvait, s'y installa et laissa son regard glisser sur le corps du blond. Il n'y voyait aucunes imperfections, si l'on omettait les paupières closes qui l'empêchait de connaître la couleur des yeux de l'adolescent. Reconnectant ses neurones qui lui permettraient de tendre son bras pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux du blond, il fit un retour à la réalité assez normal, sa conscience réalisant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se leva précipitamment de la chaise, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

« Génésis, calme-toi. Tu es un adulte responsable! Tu ne peux pas fantasmer sur un gamin inconscient de dix-sept ans. Vous avez presque treize ans d'écarts. TU-NE-PEUX-PAS! Aller respire, calme-toi. Repose cette chaise le long du mur et sors de cette pièce avant de commettre un acte regrettable. Aller, sors de là, quitte cette foutue pièce maintenant ! »

Écoutant sa conscience, Génésis se précipita hors de la pièce et se rua dans son bureau, qu'il verrouilla les mains tremblantes. Il s'adossa contre la porte, les jambes vacillantes. La respiration chaotique, il attrapa sa veste qui trainait sur une chaise, vérifia que ses clés se trouvaient bien dans sa poche et, la démarche titubante, sorti de l'hôpital. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à son vélo dans un état second. Il enfourcha le deux-roues et, manquant de se faire écraser plusieurs fois, fini par arriver chez lui au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

Il gravit les trois étages, son vélo sous le bras, et claqua la porte de son appartement. Il lâcha sa bicyclette, qui fit un boucan du diable en atterrissant sur le sol. Génésis se rua dans sa salle de bain et, pour se calmer, s'aspergea le visage. Levant les yeux, son regard tomba sur son reflet. Un petit rire aussi nerveux qu'hystérique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Avec son visage blafard et ses yeux exorbités, il faisait peur à voir.

Trainant des pieds jusqu'à son lit, il s'y laissa tomber comme un poids mort. Son dos heurta le matelas, rebondis légèrement, puis atterris doucement. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, Génésis chercha, en vain, le sommeil. Le sentiment de dégoût qu'il s'inspirait le submergeait, de toutes parts et il se noyait dedans. Il suffoquait, tremblait, cherchait désespérément à échapper à cette sensation. Mais elle était toujours là, collée à sa peau comme un parasite. Et il restait là, étendu sur son lit, à fixer le plafond. Soudain, alors que le dégout avait conquis la dernière parcelle de son esprit, Génésis éclata de rire. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rire joyeux ou d'un rire que l'on utilise pour prétendre être joyeux. Il s'agissait d'un rire fou et malsain, qui emplissait la pièce, s'insinuant partout. Et tandis qu'il riait, Génésis sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il continua à rire et à pleurer comme un dément lorsqu'il sentit son ventre se tordre. Il se redressa instantanément et couru jusqu'à ses toilettes, où, sous une autre torsion de son estomac, il vomit son déjeuner. Ses larmes continuaient de couler, et son rire entre deux vomissements, continuait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Même vide, son estomac continuait de se tordre, comme s'il voulait expulser le sentiment de dégout que Génésis éprouvait envers lui-même. Lâchant la cuvette qu'il avait fermement saisie pendant ses nausées, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

Il passa le reste de la nuit sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain, à pleurer et à rire, tout en ayant l'impression de sentir la folie s'insinuer dans son esprit, se mélangeant avec le dégoût.

* * *

><p>La semaine continua, semblable à un enfer pour Génésis. Chaque visite de contrôle auprès de Cloud se transformait en une lutte acharnée entre sa conscience et son instinct. Il était effrayé de voir que, bien souvent, c'était son instinct qui remportait le combat. Dans ces moments-là, il se ruait dans son bureau, fermait la porte, ouvrait la fenêtre et fumait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement calmé. En moins de quatre jours, sa consommation de tabac grimpa en flèche. Sa lueur d'espoir pour se sortir de cette spirale infernale se présenta sous la forme de l'appel d'un collègue, travaillant en milieu carcéral, redirigé depuis le secrétariat du service.<p>

« Bonjour Dr. Rhapsodos. Je vous appelle de la prison pour une urgence : le détenu Hewley a recommencé une grève de la faim »

* * *

><p>[1] : Alors oui, je sais, ça n'arrivera jamais à personne mais c'est pour le bien de la fic.<p>

[2] : Le serment d'Hippocrate est un serment traditionnellement prêté par les médecins en Occident avant de commencer à exercer.

[3] : Faut pas croire, y'a des gens qui aiment faire des TP

[4]: Ce paragraphe n'a aucuns caractères logiques, prière de ne pas en chercher

Donc bon, je dois maintenant avoir quelques pro-Génésis sur le dos... Mais, je vous l'avais dit, c'est pas joyeux. Asuka, le meurtre n'étant pas très bon pour ton avenir, défoule-toi sur des jeux vidéo plutôt que sur ma personne, je t'en serais très reconnaissante. Aux lecteurs maniaques: je sais, normalement on ne va plus en pédiatrie à 17 ans, mais là, il le fallait.

Et Kunsel ne sert à rien dans cet fiction, j'avais juste besoin du prénom d'un personnage secondaire.


End file.
